eirefandomcom-20200213-history
Acts of the Oireachtas:2010–
This is a list of Acts of the Oireachtas (Irish parliament) for the years 2010 to present. Note: In the lists below, unless otherwise stated, all Acts are Public Acts. 2010 *No. 1/2010 – Arbitration Act 2010 *No. 2/2010 – Communications Regulation (Premium Rate Services and Electronic Communications Infrastructure) Act 2010 *No. 3/2010 – George Mitchell Scholarship Fund (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 4/2010 – Petroleum (Exploration and Extraction) Safety Act 2010 *No. 5/2010 – Finance Act 2010 *No. 6/2010 – Criminal Justice (Money Laundering and Terrorist Financing) Act 2010 *No. 7/2010 – Euro Area Loan Facility Act 2010 *No. 8/2010 – Fines Act 2010 *No. 9/2010 – Intoxicating Liquor (National Conference Centre) Act 2010 *No. 10/2010 – Inland Fisheries Act 2010 *No. 11/2010 – Energy (Biofuel Obligation and Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2010 *No. 12/2010 – Competition (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 13/2010 – Electricity Regulation (Amendment) (Carbon Revenue Levy) Act 2010 *No. 14/2010 – Merchant Shipping Act 2010 *No. 15/2010 – Health (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 16/2010 – European Financial Stability Facility Act 2010 *No. 17/2010 – Compulsory Purchase Orders (Extension of Time Limits) Act 2010 *No. 18/2010 – Health (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2010 *No. 19/2010 – Wildlife (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 20/2010 – Health (Amendment) (No. 2) Act 2010 *No. 21/2010 – Adoption Act 2010 *No. 22/2010 – Criminal Justice (Psychoactive Substances) Act 2010 *No. 23/2010 – Central Bank Reform Act 2010 *No. 24/2010 – Civil Partnership and Certain Rights and Obligations of Cohabitants Act 2010 *No. 25/2010 – Road Traffic Act 2010 *No. 26/2010 – Údarás na Gaeltachta (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 27/2010 – Criminal Procedure Act 2010 *No. 28/2010 – Social Welfare (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2010 *No. 29/2010 – Dog Breeding Establishments Act 2010 *No. 30/2010 – Planning and Development (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 31/2010 – Value-Added Tax Consolidation Act 2010 *No. 32/2010 – Chemicals (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 33/2010 – Prevention of Corruption (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 34/2010 – Social Welfare Act 2010 *No. 35/2010 – Appropriation Act 2010 *No. 36/2010 – Credit Institutions (Stabilisation) Act 2010 *No. 37/2010 – Social Welfare and Pensions Act 2010 *No. 38/2010 – Financial Emergency Measures in the Public Interest Act 2010 *No. 39/2010 – Public Health (Tobacco) (Amendment) Act 2010 *No. 40/2010 – Criminal Law (Insanity) Act 2010 2011 *No. 1/2011 – Bretton Woods Agreements (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 2/2011 – Multi-Unit Developments Act 2011 *No. 3/2011 – Communications (Retention of Data) Act 2011 *No. 4/2011 – Student Support Act 2011 *No. 5/2011 – Criminal Justice (Public Order) Act 2011 *No. 6/2011 – Finance Act 2011 *No. 7/2011 – Road Traffic Act 2011 *No. 8/2011 – Finance (No. 2) Act 2011 *No. 9/2011 – Social Welfare and Pensions Act 2011 *No. 10/2011 – Ministers and Secretaries (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 11/2011 – Foreshore (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 12/2011 – Medical Practitioners (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 13/2011 – Biological Weapons Act 2011 *No. 14/2011 – Electoral (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 15/2011 – Public Health (Tobacco) (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 16/2011 – Residential Institutions Redress (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 17/2011 – Defence (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 18/2011 – Finance (No. 3) Act 2011 *No. 19/2011 – Child Care (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 20/2011 – Environment (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2011 *No. 21/2011 – Communications Regulation (Postal Services) Act 2011 *No. 22/2011 – Criminal Justice Act 2011 *No. 23/2011 – Civil Law (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2011 *No. 24/2011 – Criminal Justice (Community Service) (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 25/2011 – European Financial Stability Facility and Euro Area Loan Facility (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 26/2011 – Insurance (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 27/2011 – Central Bank and Credit Institutions (Resolution) Act 2011 *No. 28/2011 – Road Traffic (No. 2) Act 2011 *No. 29/2011 – Welfare of Greyhounds Act 2011 *No. 30/2011 – Access to Central Treasury Funds (Commission for Energy Regulation) Act 2011 *No. 31/2011 – Road Transport Act 2011 *No. 32/2011 – Irish Film Board (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 33/2011 – National Tourism Development Authority (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 34/2011 – Health Insurance (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2011 *No. 35/2011 – Criminal Law (Defence and the Dwelling) Act 2011 *No. 36/2011 – Local Government (Household Charge) Act 2011 *No. 37/2011 – Social Welfare Act 2011 *No. 38/2011 – Appropriation Act 2011 *No. 39/2011 – Financial Emergency Measures in the Public Interest (Amendment) Act 2011 *No. 40/2011 – Property Services (Regulation) Act 2011 *No. 41/2011 – Nurses and Midwives Act 2011 Constitutional Amendments *Twenty-ninth Amendment of the Constitution Act 2011 2012 *No. 1/2012 – Patents (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 2/2012 – Water Services (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 3/2012 – Energy (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2012 *No. 4/2012 – Health (Provision of General Practitioner Services) Act 2012 *No. 5/2012 – Bretton Woods Agreements (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 6/2012 – Euro Area Loan Facility (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 7/2012 – Jurisdiction of Courts and Enforcement of Judgments (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 8/2012 – Clotting Factor Concentrates and Other Biological Products Act 2012 *No. 9/2012 – Finance Act 2012 *No. 10/2012 – Motor Vehicle (Duties And Licences) Act 2012 *No. 11/2012 – Criminal Justice (Female Genital Mutilation) Act 2012 *No. 12/2012 – Social Welfare and Pensions Act 2012 *No. 13/2012 – Protection of Employees (Temporary Agency Work) Act 2012 *No. 14/2012 – Education (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 15/2012 – Electricity Regulation (Carbon Revenue Levy) (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 16/2012 – Road Safety Authority (Commercial Vehicle Roadworthiness) Act 2012 *No. 17/2012 – Local Government (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2012 *No. 18/2012 – Competition (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 19/2012 – Statute Law Revision Act 2012 *No. 20/2012 – European Stability Mechanism Act 2012 *No. 21/2012 – European Communities (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 22/2012 – Companies (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 23/2012 – Dormant Accounts (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 24/2012 – Criminal Justice (Withholding of Information on Offences against Children and Vulnerable Persons) Act 2012 *No. 25/2012 – Veterinary Practice (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 26/2012 – Credit Guarantee Act 2012 *No. 27/2012 – Electoral (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 28/2012 – Qualifications and Quality Assurance (Education and Training) Act 2012 *No. 29/2012 – Wildlife (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 30/2012 – European Arrest Warrant (Application to Third Countries and Amendment) and Extradition (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 31/2012 – Microenterprise Loan Fund Act 2012 *No. 32/2012 – Industrial Relations (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 33/2012 – Criminal Justice (Search Warrants) Act 2012 *No. 34/2012 – Gaeltacht Act 2012 *No. 35/2012 – Residential Institutions Statutory Fund Act 2012 *No. 36/2012 – Electoral (Amendment) (Political Funding) Act 2012 *No. 37/2012 – Public Service Pensions (Single Scheme and Other Provisions) Act 2012 *No. 38/2012 – Ombudsman (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 39/2012 – Fiscal Responsibility Act 2012 *No. 40/2012 – Credit Union and Co-Operation With Overseas Regulators Act 2012 *No. 41/2012 – Equal Status (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 42/2012 – Appropriation Act 2012 *No. 43/2012 – Social Welfare Act 2012 *No. 44/2012 – Personal Insolvency Act 2012 *No. 45/2012 – Health Insurance (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 46/2012 – Health and Social Care Professionals (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 47/2012 – National Vetting Bureau (Children and Vulnerable Persons) Act 2012 *No. 48/2012 – Civil Registration (Amendment) Act 2012 *No. 49/2012 – Transport (Córas Iompair Éireann and Subsidiary Companies Borrowings) Act 2012 *No. 50/2012 – Houses of the Oireachtas Commission (Amendment) (No. 2) Act 2012 *No. 51/2012 – Civil Defence Act 2012 *No. 52/2012 – Finance (Local Property Tax) Act 2012 *No. 53/2012 – Europol Act 2012 Constitutional Amendments *Thirtieth Amendment of the Constitution Act 2012 2013 *No. 1/2013 – Euro Area Loan Facility (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 2/2013 – Irish Bank Resolution Corporation Act 2013 *No. 3/2013 – Houses of the Oireachtas Commission (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 4/2013 – Finance (Local Property Tax) (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 5/2013 – Child Care (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 6/2013 – Water Services Act 2013 *No. 7/2013 – Electoral (Amendment) (Dáil Constituencies) Act 2013 *No. 8/2013 – Finance Act 2013 *No. 9/2013 – Motor Vehicle (Duties and Licences) Act 2013 *No. 10/2013 – Health (Alteration of Criteria for Eligibility) Act 2013 *No. 11/2013 – Education and Training Boards Act 2013 *No. 12/2013 – Defence Forces (Second World War Amnesty and Immunity) Act 2013 *No. 13/2013 – National Lottery Act 2013 *No. 14/2013 – Health (Pricing and Supply of Medical Goods) Act 2013 *No. 15/2013 – Animal Health and Welfare Act 2013 *No. 16/2013 – Non-Use of Motor Vehicles Act 2013 *No. 17/2013 – Public Health (Tobacco) (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 18/2013 – Financial Emergency Measures in the Public Interest Act 2013 *No. 19/2013 – Criminal Justice Act 2013 *No. 20/2013 – Social Welfare and Pensions (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2013 *No. 21/2013 – European Union (Accession of the Republic of Croatia) (Access to the Labour Market) Act 2013 *No. 22/2013 – Housing (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 23/2013 – Health Service Executive (Governance) Act 2013 *No. 24/2013 – Criminal Law (Human Trafficking) (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 25/2013 – Further Education and Training Act 2013 *No. 26/2013 – Central Bank (Supervision and Enforcement) Act 2013 *No. 27/2013 – Electoral, Local Government and Planning and Development Act 2013 *No. 28/2013 – Prison Development (Confirmation of Resolutions) Act 2013 *No. 29/2013 – Ministers and Secretaries (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 30/2013 – Land and Conveyancing Law Reform Act 2013 *No. 31/2013 – Health (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 32/2013 – Courts and Civil Law (Miscellaneous Provisions) Act 2013 *No. 33/2013 – Houses of the Oireachtas (Inquiries, Privileges and Procedures) Act 2013 *No. 34/2013 – Construction Contracts Act 2013 *No. 35/2013 – Protection of Life During Pregnancy Act 2013 *No. 36/2013 – Industrial Development (Science Foundation Ireland) (Amendment) Act 2013 *No. 37/2013 – Taxi Regulation Act 2013 *No. 38/2013 – Social Welfare and Pensions Act 2013 *No. 39/2013 – Gas Regulation Act 2013 *No. 40/2013 – Child and Family Agency Act 2013 *No. 41/2013 – Finance (No. 2) Act 2013 *No. 42/2013 – Health (Alteration of Criteria for Eligibility) Act 2013 Category:Oireachtas